1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waist bag usable as a baby holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional waist bags of this kind are known to the public, as disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Utility Model Registered Publication No. 3003744. The waist bag comprises a waist bag body reinforced with a rigid plate core disposed under a top sheet of the waist bag body, a waist belt secured to the waist bag to be fastened to a user's waist, a shoulder strap connected to the waist bag body and an auxiliary strap having both ends sewn to the corresponding portions of the shoulder strap for holding a baby sitting on the waist bag body. When a user fastens the waist belt to his or her waist and suspends the shoulder strap from his or her shoulder or neck, this waist bag also serves as a baby holder allowing a baby to sit on the top sheet. In this state, the auxiliary strap holds the upper part of the baby.
In the above mentioned waist bag, to securely hold the baby, it is desirable that the auxiliary strap is horizontally positioned on the baby's back and under the baby's arms as high as possible.
It is, however, noted that certain drawbacks are inherent in those waist bags usable as baby holders, as will be detailed below.
When a user fastens the waist belt to his or her waist so as to locate the waist bag body on his or her right-front or left-front waist and suspends the shoulder strap from the user's opposite shoulder, i.e., left or right shoulder which is at an opposite side from the waist bag body, the length from the user's shoulder top to one of the lower ends of the shoulder strap located on the user's back is longer than that from the user's shoulder top to the other of the lower ends of the shoulder strap located on the user's front. As a result, the auxiliary strap inclines such that one end of the auxiliary strap located at the user's back side is positioned lower than the other end of thereof located at the user's front side, which causes a large gap between one of the baby's arms and one end of the auxiliary strap located at the user's back side, causing a lack of baby-holding stability.
Because the inclination degree of the auxiliary strap depends on a user's body size, even if an auxiliary strap is sewn to the shoulder strap in an inclined state so that the auxiliary strap can be kept horizontal when a user uses the waist bag, such inclination of the auxiliary strap is not necessarily useful to keep the auxiliary strap horizontal for other users having different body sizes.
Further, since these kinds of waist bags are preferably used for from a 6-month-old baby to a four-year-old infant, it is desirable that the height of the auxiliary strap can be changed in accordance with the growth of a baby so as to stably hold a baby despite the baby's growth. However, in a conventional baby holder, because an auxiliary strap is sewn to a shoulder strap, even if the height of the auxiliary strap is appropriate when the baby is at a younger age, the height of the auxiliary strap will become gradually lower as the baby grows up. On the other hand, if the auxiliary strap is set higher by anticipating the growth of a baby, the auxiliary strap will be too high when the baby is small in size. Thus, in a conventional baby holder, it was impossible to keep baby-support stability for a long period.